XxHiding in the ShadowsxX :Uchiha:
by XxDesert.demon.lovexX
Summary: Everything is peaceful in Konoha, until something strange starts happening around a certain girl in the village. A mysterious figure, appearing only in the night, stalks and preys on many people, slaughtering at will. OCxSas?
1. The beginning

You roll out of bed and see the clock, 5:00. After taking a shower, you rummage through your dresser and put on your usual clothes.

It's a short black skirt along with your favorite tan tube top. Underneath, you wear bandages that cover your upper thighs and lower arms. You slip on your brown boots and step out the door.

It was a cold morning, and you shivered as you headed towards a clearing in the forest. Your waist-length silver hair swayed around you and your bright green eyes surveyed the village.

After hours or training, it is finally time to head over to the academy.

You sat down in your seat next to your friends.

"HEEY!" Kiba yells in your ear

"Ow."

"What took you so long? For a person that wakes up so early, you sure take forever to get here, Rika." Shino says greeting you.

"M-morning, Rika-san" Hinata says quietly.

You were about to whack Kiba on the head for temporarily deafening you, but you hear a commotion in the front of the room. You look up front to see Sasuke and Naruto in a lip-lock.

"AHAHAHA!" you explode with laughter along with Kiba while Shino smirks and Hinata lets out a tiny giggle.

Everybody starts beating Naruto up but then Iruka Sensei walks in.

He starts telling the teams any everybody murmurs to themselves when they hear their names called out.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura-"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

Naruto protests and you wait with a bored look on your face until Iruka sensei finishes explaining how Sasuke was better than Naruto. You didn't hate Sasuke, you knew he was strong, but you didn't like how he was kind of arrogant. Naruto on the other hand seemed pretty nice, he was just too loud.

You sigh loudly and Iruka clears his throat while people finish laughing.

"and Yamabuki Rika" Iruka finally gets out.

You look sadly at Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. You weren't going to get to be on their team : (

Iruka finished calling out the teams and after class, you ended up walking to the Ramen bar with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"AAUUGH!" you yell suddenly in frustration "I can't believe you guys get to be on a team and I have to be stuck with a loudmouth, fangirl, and a jerk."

Kiba laughs, "Well at least you won't be bored!" he says enthusiastically while giving you two thumbs up.

You smack him upside the head while he laughs at your pain. Shino sweatdrops and Hinata giggles.

"Hn."

You turn around to see Sasuke leaning on a tree with a very annoyed look on his face. "Don't you have better things to do than follow us?" you ask, you were kinda pissed that somebody was listening to you and your friends talk.

"Don't you have better things to do than whine like a little brat about your new teammates?" He asks. You were about to say something witty, clever, and original like 'oh yeah?' when you here a screech.

"SAAASUUKEEEE!" you raise your eyebrow when you see something pink moving rapidly towards you.

Shino and you crack up when you realize it's Sakura. Sasuke sighs and slips into the forest to escape from the squealing fangirl.

"Where is Sasuke? I saw him, I know it!" says Sakura when she reaches your group.

"cough obsessive cough freak cough" says Kiba. You start laughing and Hinata stutters "s-sorry Sasukra-san, w-we haven't seen your precious S-Sasuke." Shino, just decides to stay out of it and watch.

Sakura mumbles something about going somewhere and jogs off.

You finish walking to the ramen bar and you all sit down, Shino across from you and Hinata next to him with Kiba next to you.

You all order and Kiba starts to talk about a new trick Akamaru learned. "…then, he jumps up and-" Kiba gets cut off by an "ahem"

It was Shino, who was clearly tired of Kiba talking. The food comes before Kiba can say anything and you all slurp down your food while talking.

"So, what do you think your team is gunna be like?"

"I dunno, I hope it won't be too bad."

"A-at least you'll have another g-girl on your team, Rika-san."

"She hardly counts; she'll be too preoccupied with Sasuke."

"Haha, you get to swoon over Sasuke" Sang Kiba.

You started laughing, and Shino looked kind of annoyed. "What's w-wrong Shino-kun?" asked Hinata when she noticed Shino. He shook his head but Kiba took off where Hinata left off. "What? Afraid that Rika might forget about you, Shino?" You stopped laughing and whacked Kiba while Shino just glared.

You all walk home and pretty soon it's only you and Shino.

"Sooo..." you say looking for something to talk about.

"Were gunna miss your constant talking when your not aorund, hopefully Kiba won't try to do that." Shino says smiling slightly while you giggle.

"I'm gunna miss you guys too…" You see that your outside your house and you stop in front of the door. "Especially you, Shino" you say quietly. He looks at you for a second but turns red when you kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Night, Shino-kun." You say and close the door.

You run over to your room and jump on your bed. You think about your new team, but mostly of Shino.

You liked him, but you weren't sure if it was anything more than that.

"Aww…my little sister likes her first guy" Says a voice. You whip around to see a sneering face in the doorway. It was followed by a tall, slender body.

"NO! Get out of my house!" You yell "I don't want to see you anymore. Suddenly you were pushed against a wall with a kunai to your throat. "Too bad, I will stop by whenever I want." She says with an evil grin, "I have the right to visit my little sister."

"No, not after what you did." You say quietly, tears forming in your eyes.

You hear somebody moving about outside your window. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" you yell. "Rika?" a voice comes from outside. "Help!" you reply as loud as you can, now that the kunai was being pressed harder to your throat, causing blood to drip.

The woman disappears in a puff of smoke just as a figure jumps into your window.

You look up to see somebody, you weren't expecting, Sasuke, who looked, well, almost worried. "Who was that? Are you okay?" he asks.

You wipe your eyes with your sleeve and got up. You started to say something, but no noise would come out. You look down at your throat and see that more blood had been spilled than you thought.

The blood spilled all down your top and was dripping onto the floor. You looked up at Sasuke who had a horrified look on his face. You have a lapse in concentration and you open your eyes, you see Sasukes face and realize he was carrying you bridal-style. He looked down at you and everything goes black.


	2. Those eyes

You slowly opened your eyes to the glaring brightness of the sun through the open window. The room you were in was completely white, you figured you were at the hospital.

You suddenly remembered what happened and your eyes grew wide when you recalled that fateful night, years ago.

_A small girl stood, shivering, in an open feild. Next to her was a girl that looked a lot like the first, except she seemd slighly taller and had a mean look on her face._

_"I have gotten orders from our parents." said the taller girl, the younger girl just waited, wondering what kind of mission she would go on._

_"Yuki," she paused when the smaller girl made a surprised sound, "has been secretly working for another clan, he must therefore be-" The taller girl couldn't finish because the smaller one said it for her._

_"Killed."_

_The smaller girl had put on an emotionless face as they walked into the dark trees. There in the darkness, the girl's fears and sadness grew, the taller girl walked beside her, and hidden by the dark, a bloodthirsty smile formed on her lips and slowly grew to a maniacal grin._

You stopped yourself from thinking of that day, that horrible day.

"Rika, are you okay?"

You look up to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino peering at you through the doorway.

"Kiba!"

"Rika!"

"Hinata!"

"Rika!"

"Shi-"

"Rika! You're okay!" said Shino before you could finish your greeting.

They all came over and sat on your bed, you noticed how Kiba wasn't as hyper as usual.

"How long have I been here?" you ask, tilting you head to the side.

"Two d-days." Hinata replies.

"What!?!"

"The kunai that cut you was poisoned with a very rare kind of powder, it took awhile to get the antidote." explaned Kiba.

There was a silence until Shino broke it with one question.

"Was it...her...again?"

You nodded your head and looked out the window, you could see the flowers in full bloom and the birds flitting from one branch to the next, still this gave you no comfort when you remembered that cold night.

_The gurgling slowly stopped, bubbles stopped coming from the water, and the thrashing below the surface ceased. It was silent except for the sounds of the waves washing on the shore. The small girl looked down at the dark blur the water, _Yuki_, she thought, _I'm sorry_. Behind her, the taller girl started chuckling, then cackling, which turned into a racous laugh. The small girl could still see the eyes, those eyes that looked up at her from the depths with fear, fear and helplessness. Those eyes..._

You snapped out of it when you realized You friends were looking at you with worried expressions.

"It's okay, im fine" you lied.

"the nurse said you could leave when you could walk." Kiba offered.

Slowly, cautiously, you slid your legs out of the sheet and stood up. It was a lot more difficult than expected, but it ws still possible. You were able to make it around the room and Hinata left to get the nurse so you could be released. After changing into your normal clothes, you all headed towards the Ichiraku ramen bar to get something to eat.

You ate while your friends told you about the few things that happened since you went to the hospital.

After finishing the ramen, you all headed home, again you were left with Shino.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Once before, you had been attacked and told Shino you were okay. You weren't. After about a minute of bleeding, you passed out and Shino had to take care of you.

"Thank you, Shino, for worrying about me, but im okay now." You said with a tiny smile.

He stays silent until you reach your house.

"Bye, Shino." you say as he walks away.

You feel a presence behind you and you whip around to see...

Haha, you'll have to wait for the next one.


	3. Oniisan

Recap:

_"Bye, Shino." you say as he walks away._

_You feel a presence behind you and you whip around to see..._

End recap.

"NARUTO!?!" you screamed. Yea, right there in front of you was your dumb, blond teammate who was currently laughing his ass off at your pissed off expression.

You whacked him on the back of his head and he gave that famous Uzumaki grin.

"Heh, gomen Rika, I was just trying to see if you were okay, we never saw you leave the hospital."

"I left with Shino, Kiba and Hinata, thanks for worrying, though." You said while you relaxed after that first scare.

"Sooo..." He questioned while pretending to act casual by looking around the room, "What happened? Why were you with Sasuke? And who hurt you?"

He stood there with a determined questioning look on his face. It was kinda funny, so you started laughing.

"Okay, I got attacked, Sasuke found me, and...um..." You replied, trying to avoid the subject, "i don't know."

"Hmm..." he said with a finger on his chin, "I WILL FIGURE OUT WHO DID THIS!!!" and ran out the door, pointing his finger in the air. All in all, he looked pretty strange.

You sighed and closed the door after him, after seeing him trip down the stairwell and fall a couple of floors, oh yea, THAT'S a ninja right there!

You went to your bathroom and turned the faucet on, letting the steaming water splash into the tub. You walked into your bedroom and gazed out the window. It was a starry night and you could clearly see your favorite star.

_A young girl rushed out into the clearing, the stars were bright and twinkled above her. Next to her ran a boy that look a couple years older, his silver hair hit his face lightly with each step. Finally, the girl stopped running right in the center of the Field where the grass seemed the softest. There, she fell onto the green carpet and looked int the sky._

_"Yuki, how many stars are there?" she asked quizzically._

_"Nobody knows," he replied, "there are billions and billions of 'em, though."_

_The girl made an amazed sound and found the brightest star she could see._

_"What is that one called?" she asked, pointing a finger at the twinkling light._

_"I don't know, you should name it so we'll know what to call it." he said while the younger girl still gazed with wide eyes into the abyss._

_"I'll name it...Yuki" she said after thinking for awhile, "after my favorite person."_

_"Aww, thanks ya little squirt," Yuki said, "I love you."_

_"I love you too," she replied, "Onii-san."_

"Shit!" you swore as she heard the bathtub overflow. You rushed in, turned off the water, and let some of the hot liquid disappear down the drain. After the water receded enough, you stripped off you clothes and sunk into the water. You sighed with relief as your muscles loosened.

After you finished soaking in the tub, you got and and dried off. You slipped under the covers and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**The next day**

You walked the training Fields before you had to get to the academy. It was going to feel great to train again and get your muscles working after all those hours in the hospital bed. The sun shone down on you and you could see the wood life bloom around you. It was beautiful for 6:00 in the morning.

You began to train by practicing your punches on a tree stump. After about 10 minutes of punching, you felt that eerie feeling again, a presence behind you. You whipped around, hands in front of you in a fighting stance. But, to your confusion, nobody was there.

You raised an eyebrow but continued to train, this time, with your guard up.

After you were satisfied with your training, you headed to the open Field where Naruto, who had later stopped by because he forgot, told you to meet.

"Hey Rika!" Naruto yelled when you got to the Field, waving his hands in the air.

"Hey Naruto!" You yelled and waved back.

You notice Sasuke and Sakura were also already there, but your new sensei was decidedly absent.

You heard Sakura giggle near Sasuke and rolled your eyes when you realized she'd gone into 'fangirl mode.' Naruto was totally oblivious as he sat in the grass, but you could see Sasuke and you gave him a pitying look. He just glared at you because you didn't do anything and you smirked as the irk mark on this forehead grew bigger and bigger.

After a few hours, Kakashi showed up and Naruto and Sakura screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!!!"

Kakashi just shrugged and made up some excuse.

"Now," he said, "it's time to BEGIN." He laughed evilly and you all sweatdropped.

"This is our jounin?" You whispered to Sasuke. He grunted._This is going to be a loong day_, you thought.


End file.
